How To Ask A Girl To Dance
by YtseJam2012
Summary: The Berk Ball. A time for Dancing, Music, Partying. but in Hiccup's case the Berk Ball is a time for Drama. will it be too much for him?
1. How To Pick Out A Girl

How to Ask a Girl to Dance

CHAPTER 1: How To Pick Out Your Date

No, this can't be happening. Not like this, not now. It's too soon!

The Berk Ball was only two weeks away and I still didn't have a date. I couldn't believe that no one in all of Berk High would want to go to a dance with a small skinny short freckled guy like me. I could dance right? I was "good looking," right?

They next day in school, before the first bell rang for school to start; I recalled my little issue to my best friend Fishlegs in the cafeteria. He was nodding and blankly agreeing to everything I said. He was holding a "Dragon Weekly" magazine in his buff hands.

"Sure. Yes, I know what you mean. Of course you can dance. Yes, you're gorgeous."

I hit him on his chunky arm. "I'm serious! Would you listen?" He looked up from his article. "No one in this school likes me," I gloomily confessed.

"Sure they do," Fishlegs said, "What about that girl, what was her name," Fishlegs snapped his fingers, hoping that that would help him remember it, "Natasha?"

I waved him off. "No, Natasha is just a friend."

Fishlegs thought of another name. "Well, okay, what about Verona?"

This one I had to think about for a second. Yes, I did have a little crush on Verona. Okay, I had a big crush on Verona, since 5th grade. She was pretty and enjoyed being with me. But, sadly, she already had a boyfriend. "No," I said with a sigh, "She's with Tuffnut."

"Really?" Fish was surprised by this news. He never really pictured Tuffnut and Verona together. He actually never thought of Tuffnut being with any girl. It always seemed like dragons were more important to him than girls.

He shuffled through the other girl's names in his mind, sifting out the ones who already had Boyfriends or wouldn't be compatible with me. "Well," He started cautiously, "There's always Astrid."

My heart stopped. I felt like just hearing the name, picturing Astrid and I together dancing caused me to die for a second. "Astrid?" I managed to ask my friend. "You really think I should ask, a-a-a Astrid?" The thought sickened me.

Fish shot me a "get off it" look and said, "Come on, she can't be that bad, right?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"Okay. Here's a little History lesson. Freshman year, she slammed into my locker every time she passed and claimed it was an accident. And don't forget her pants-ing me in front of the entire History class. Sophomore year, she punched me because I accidentally grabbed at her skirt, which left a hole in my hand. I was trying to catch my fall because Snotlout tripped me. AND," I added this just as Fishlegs thought I was done. Oh no, there was more. "It hasn't even been a week into this year before she pushed me into the lake outside of the school in the freezing cold. I caught a cold for a month."

Fishlegs waited patiently. "Okay," I said, "I'm done."

"Okay," Fishlegs said, "Have you ever considered that she was doing all of this stuff just to get your attention?"

I thought about it. It was crazy. Why would she torture me for two and half years just to get my attention? I mean, if she wanted my attention couldn't she just have walked up to me and say "Hi, I'm Astrid. Would you like to go flying sometime?"

"I don't see why a girl picking on me relentlessly means that she likes me," I said.

Fishlegs shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "But all I know is that Tuffnut told me that Ruffnut told him that Astrid might have a little thing for you."

My heart skipped a beat. Honestly? The girl who I have learned to hate in all of my High school life actually liked me when all the girls I loved didn't? It was bizarre! I didn't understand it!

"Okay so for real," I asked, just to make sure I heard him right, "Astrid, The Astrid Hofferson, likes me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"

Fishlegs shrugged again, "That's just what I heard. I may be right. I may be wrong." With two weeks away from the Ball, I was desperate to try anything.

"Okay," I told him, "I will ask her, today, after school."

"Better be careful though," Fishlegs warned, "I saw Snotlout with her a couple of times now. I think he is going to ask her out."

Snotlout, the "I ride a Monstrous Nightmare," super jock ass whole every girl loved. I gritted my teeth at the thought of confronting him. His fist is bigger than my head. "Ahh… I don't like Snotlout."

Fishlegs returned to his magazine, "Me either."

The morning bell finally rang and Fish and I left to out separate classes. "Bye," We said to each other.


	2. How To Ask Her Out

CHAPTER 2: How To Ask Her Out

I started to panic about 10 minutes before the final bell rang. I couldn't focus in class. All of the letters on the chalkboard just looked like gibberish. My heart was beating like a war drum preparing for a battle. I watched as the clock on the wall slowly but inevitably reached 3 O' clock. Finally, all that I heard was the final bell and the sound of my mind exploding.

"Alright class, just remember to bring your homework in tomorrow and you should be set. Good day." What did the teacher say? I was too worried about how Astrid would react when I asked her the ridiculous question I've had on my mind since what felt like ages. I picked up my books and headed to my locker. I opened it up and got my sack out and put everything I needed in it. Alright, I was ready to face her. I took a deep breath and left to find Astrid.

It didn't take too long. She was standing in the middle of a group of jocks, mostly Snotlout, what a dope. I waited until it was just her. After a few minutes, she said goodbye to the crowd and began to leave. That was when I made my approach.

I walked up to her and said as confidently and casually as I could, "So the Berk Ball is coming up soon. That should be fun, right?" I thought I heard myself squeak a bit at the end.

Astrid didn't notice and replied with an, "Eh. If you're into that sort of stuff, I guess." She didn't seem like she cared about the ball. Didn't every girl was to go?

I was curious, "Do you not want to go to the Ball? It's a huge social gathering. All your girlfriends will be there, the jocks too."

Astrid twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I guess I would go if anyone would balls up and ask me." I thought I saw her look back in the direction Snotlout used to stand.

This was the sign right? No one has asked her yet and here I am, single and ready to go to the Ball. "Well, listen. Both of us don't really have a date to the Ball and both of us would like to go. What would you think about," Astrid shot me a glare like she already knew what I was about to ask, "you and I going together. A-as friends." I added in a quick spark of inspiration.

She thought about it. "Hmm. Well I was thinking of going with Snotlout but he hasn't asked me yet." She looked extremely annoyed with him. "I don't know what he's waiting for." She weighed the options between going with me, who's ready, or to wait for Snotlout to ask her. "Just as friends, right?" I nodded.

I wanted to defend my case. "I mean we can walk in together and maybe dance a little but after that you can hang out with your girlfriends if you want." This idea started to sound good to Astrid.

She slowly began to nod and smile. "Okay," She said, "It sounds good. Just as friends." If Astrid really had a secret thing for me, she was hiding it well. Obviously she didn't want the whole school to think we would be a couple so she played it safe. In my mind, I high-fived myself. Yes! I got a date to the Ball, even if it was with Astrid.

But suddenly my attention fell only on Astrid, since she had the collar of my shirt in her fist. "But listen, I don't want the word to leak out that you and I are going together so Don't Tell Anyone. Okay?" I nodded again, one of my annoying traits, I nod too much. "Good." She let go of my collar and left.

As she turned to walk away, I could've sworn I saw a shimmer of light flicker in her eyes. I also thought I caught a little smile. So she really did like me huh? Well this dance should be fun.


	3. How To Get In A Fight

CHAPTER 3: How to Get in a Fight

"Okay, I got some wild news for you, but you have to swear, SWEAR, that you won't tell anyone, not a single soul in this school, not even a Dragon!"

Fishlegs was smiling wide, waiting anxiously for the big news. "Yes I promise. Come on! What is it?"

I looked around to make sure it was just us in the hallway outside the Dragon Study classroom. "She said… yes."

Fishlegs jumped with joy. "Oh my Gods! This is fantastic!" I smiled at my friend who was freaking out by this new love connection he has created. "So," he asked, "I was right? She likes you?"

I tilted my head once to mess up my hair a little and said. "Well, it's way too early to tell. The only way she'd go was if we go just as friends. She wants to keep it secret, I think so that the jocks don't know that she likes a dork like me." I gave myself a little chuckle.

"Well this is exciting," Legs said. "So you two are going, and Tuffnut is taking Verona. I wonder who Ruffnut is going with."

That was weird for Fishlegs to mention Ruffnut like that. "Why do want to know who Ruffnut is going with?"

Fishlegs looked back at me, "What? Oh, no reason," He started to mumble off, "No reason at all."

"Fishlegs? Do you like Ruffnut?"

Fishlegs punched the air beside him. "Okay yes!" He said. "I've liked her for a while now. I just never knew how to tell her. I mean, Tuffnut is one of my friends. Wouldn't it be weird to date my friend's twin sister?"

I thought about it. I've never been in this situation before so I didn't really know what to say.

"Hey," I told him, "If I can ask Astrid out, you can ask Ruffnut out. It's just a dance. I'm sure Tuffnut won't mind if you take her."

Fishlegs' odds started looking good and he smiled. "Okay," he said, "I'll ask her today."

I placed a hand on his big shoulder. "You'll do fine."

After lunch, I went back to my locker to get my books when a great force shoved me into it.

"Ouch, what the…" I turned around to see Snotlout, mad as hell, staring me down with a raised fist.

"What do you think you're doing asking my girl out to the Ball?" I thought I saw fire come out of his nose.

I started to stammer with fear. "I-I-I didn't ask her out. W-we're just going to go as friends." He twitched his fist in an attempt to scare me. It worked.

"Don't go near Astrid again or even talk to her or I will pound you!"

I was tired of the bull crap. "Well," I said, "I'm kind of taking her to the ball so I have to go near her sometime."

And that's how I got a broken nose.

I ended up in the nurse's office afterwards with a towel under my nose soaking up the blood. Fishlegs came in to check up on me.

"Hey buddy. I heard you were in here. Are you okay?"

I lazily looked up at him thinking 'Do I look okay?' That's what I would've said but something else was bugging my mind at the moment.

"How does Snotlout know that I am taking Astrid to the Ball?" He started to get nervous. "Fishlegs, tell me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. It just sort of slipped out." I banged my head against the wall behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Ugh, Fishlegs," I groaned. "I trusted you not to tell anyone because I KNEW that it would get me into trouble like this."

"I know. I'm really sorry," He said again, taking a seat next to mine. "I was in the middle of asking Ruffnut to the Ball when I said, 'Come on. If Hiccup can take Astrid to the Ball, why can't I take you?' I knew immediately what I have just done and regretted it ever since."

I just closed my eyes; tired from the pain I was in. "Well," I said finally, "What did she say?"

"She said," Fishlegs started, twiddling his thumbs and smiling, "she would do it. She wants to go and no one has asked her yet so she's going with me. Lucky, right?"

I didn't open my eyes. "Yeah," I breathed out, "I'm so happy for you." I was a minute away from falling asleep in my chair when I heard a worried sweet sounding voice.

"Oh my gods! Is he okay? I can't believe this happened!"

I looked up through fuzzy eyes and saw a skinny girl with blond hair that was usually kept in a ponytail. I knew who it was. It was Astrid.

"Oh, hey Astrid," I said.

She knelt down beside my chair and placed her hands on my lap. "See, I knew this would happen. That's why I didn't want you to tell anyone." I shot a look at Fishlegs who tried to deflect it by looking away. She grabbed my towel and was dabbing away left over specks of blood on my face.

"Thanks," I said, taking back the rag. She started to smile at me.

"You know, it was really cute of you to ask me to the ball. I appreciate it greatly. And," Now she was squeezing my thigh, "I guess, now that the dragon's out of the cave, we can start dating."

The pain in my nose suddenly went away like her words somehow healed me. "You're saying that we are dating now?"

She nodded. "Um. If that's okay with you."

In my mind, all of the memories of her shoving me into lockers and pants-ing me in front of class got pushed out of the way. I could see the beauty and kindness in Astrid now that everyone else saw before.

"Yes. It's definitely okay." I smiled to her as well.

"Yay," she said, "I'll have a talk tomorrow with Snotlout. I need him to know that he shouldn't mess with you anymore. I don't want any more bloodshed."

I nodded, why do I keep doing that? "I agree."

"I will stay with you until your dad comes to pick you up, okay?"

I smiled again. "That sounds wonderful." Fishlegs left me and Astrid alone.


	4. How To Calm Your Nerves

CHAPTER 4: How To Calm Your Nerves.

There was only a week left before the Ball and I was starting to freak out. It was Monday and the Ball was Friday night. I wasn't even sure how to dance, or what to wear, or how I should take her. I think the people who organized the Ball said that we're supposed to fly our dragons there. Toothless should have fun with that. He's never been too fond of Astrid. I told him before of how much she used to torture me. I guess I should tell him soon that we are a couple now.

For the most part, Snotlout did leave me alone. Astrid must have really talked to him. By talked to him I mean she grabbed him by the nuggets and said, "If you ever mess with Hiccup again, these will come off." I started liking the idea of having a tough girl as my girlfriend. I felt protected, safe. Kind of ironic considering she was the one I was most afraid of.

"Dude, you've got to calm down. Stay cool, fresh, like me," Fishlegs was telling me.

I was breathing deeper than I ever thought I could. "Easy for you to say. You are just going with Ruffnut as friends. I actually have a "date" date. What if there's a slow song? What if we hug?" I cup my hands over my mouth, "What if she kisses me?"

Fishlegs bumps my shoulder, "That would be great! You need some *snogging. Chicks dig a guy who can kiss."

"How would you know," I asked, "You never kissed anyone either."

Fishlegs smiled, "Yes that is true. But I talk with Ruffnut a lot and she tells me that kissing is very important to a girl."

What if she does want to kiss? What if I suck? Would she start hating me again? My mind was racing with "what ifs."

"Alright, I'll tell you something. Get some hot coals and bring them down to the lake in the middle of the woods. Put the coals in and the water will be nice and toasty, or at least in that area. Soak in there for a bit. That should calm your nerves." That actually sounded really nice. All of the times I went down there to take a bath, the water was warm or cold.

Just then, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Verona walked by. Tuff and Verona had their arms locked.

"Hey guys," said Tuffnut. Fishlegs and I both waved. I was waving mostly to Verona. She was still the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

Fishlegs asked Tuffnut, "So, are you sure it's alright for me to take your sister to the Ball?"

Tuffnut waved him off, "Of course it's fine. It's not like I'm going to take her. You two have fun."

"We will," Ruffnut smiled at Fishlegs and left with Tuffnut and Verona. I watched as the tall brunette walked away, her wavy hair flowed back and forth when she moved. It was mesmerizing.

"I think I'm going to have fun at the dance," Fishlegs said.

I agreed. "I think will too."

Later that day, I took Fishlegs' advice and took some hot coals down to the lake. I put them in a metal pack (it would burn though my woven bag) and flew on Toothless to the forest. I rubbed my dragon's neck.

"Thanks for taking me out here. Fishlegs said I need to relax so,"

I opened up my metal container and showed Toothless the orange hot coals. I tipped the container and let the coals fall into the water. They sizzled and fell into to the bottom. I could see steam start to rise from the lake. So, I stripped down to my underwear and got into the water. At first, the heat was overwhelming but after a second my body got used to it and it felt reeaallly good. I sat down so that only my head was sticking out of the water.

I think I fell asleep, I don't remember. But I do know that when I got in, the water was steaming and the sun was straight up in the sky. The next thing I knew, the water was warm again, the coals were black, and the sun was almost setting. Toothless was lying on the ground with his head resting on his arms. I turn around to talk to him.

"Woah buddy. How long was I in there for?" Toothless gave me a tired look. I understood that he must've been waiting a long time. I got out of the water and noticed something weird.

"Oh my gods. Where are my clothes?" I couldn't find any hint of my shirt or pants. I looked at toothless expecting an answer. I got one because Toothless looked right up at a tree. I looked where he was looking and noticed something hanging off of a high branch.

"You've got to be kidding me."

So there I was, climbing up a tree mostly naked. It was freezing and I could barely hang on but I had to get my clothes back. I would have taken Toothless but he was too tired to fly me at the moment.

I was almost half way up when I heard a "What are you doing up there?" Oh No! It was Astrid! I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Um," I called down, "Could you look away from a second? I just need to get something."

Astrid's Nadder was with her. She and Toothless were talking in dragon. Astrid looked at what I was getting.

"Are those your clothes?"

"Yes. Yes they are. I have no idea how they got up there but I need them back so I climbed up here." I crawled up higher on the tree.

"Here," She called up, "I think I'll help you out here." She got on to her Nadder, Stormfly, and flew to the top of the tree where my clothes were and picked them up. She got lower to where I was and held out a hand.

"Come on. I'll help you down." I really didn't want Astrid to see me this humiliated but it seemed like taking Astrid's hand would be the easiest was to get down.

"Okay." I took her hand and she flew me down.

When we reached the bottom, I tried to get my clothes back but she pulled them away, smiling.

"Come on Astrid. Give me my clothes." She shook her head and pulled them away even more.

"Nope. If you want them, you're going to have to try harder."

I got closer so that I could reach my hand to hers. It was then when Astrid wrapped her free arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I blushed and forgot all about the clothes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I said. My face was bright red.

She smiled and leaned her head closer to mine. "You're just too cute without these clothes." She planted a kiss on me and I returned it back. It sent wonderful tingles down my spine and I enjoyed every moment. After a second, she let go. I didn't want it to end but I had to breathe sometime.

I smiled and said, "That was nice. Thank you"

"No, thank you," She replied, "You are a wonderful kisser. Here, you can have your clothes back." She handed them to me and I took them. I slide one leg into my pants and then the other leg. After getting my shirt and vest on, I finished with my waist belt that held everything in place.

Astrid placed a hand on my shoulder. "This ball should be really fun."

I nodded in agreement. Damn! I did it again. "I'm really excited now," I told her. "I'll pick you up with Toothless on Friday."


	5. How To Take A Girl To The Ball

CHAPTER 5: How to Take a Girl to the Ball.

It was finally Friday evening and I was getting ready for the Ball. Instead of my usual green long sleeved shirt and brown fuzzy vest, I put on a navy blue sweater with a black jacket over top. I thought I looked pretty good. I just hoped my hair didn't get messed up when I flew to the dance. After I was satisfied with my outfit, I went outside and whistled for Toothless. He came to my side in a matter of seconds

"Hey, bud. We're going to have to pick up Astrid. Is that okay?" Toothless gave me a look that said, "Do I really have a choice," but he smiled anyway. I saddled him up, connecting his tail fin to the mechanism I control with my prosthetic leg, and got on his back.

"Alright bud, are you ready?" He shook his head, making his ears flap back, and smiled. I knew that meant yes. So we took off. I lead my Night Fury in the direction of Astrid's house. She was standing outside her house waiting for me. She was wearing the most gorgeous green dress that reached to her knees with diamond stud earrings. As soon as she saw my Night Fury, which was difficult against the night sky, she smiled bright.

"Hey there, stud. Are you ready for the Ball?" she asked me. I nodded and smiled. Gosh I hate it when I nod. I held my hand out helped Astrid up Toothless. She sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as we flew. We got there just as a lot of other dragons got there. It was hard to find a place to land. Once I did land, Astrid and I hopped off of Toothless and looked around for anyone we knew. I wanted to see Fishlegs and Astrid wanted to find Verona. With our arms locked within each other, we set of.

Astrid nearly jumped up into the air when she found Verona and Tuffnut outside of the ball room. Tuffnut dressed up in a suit and a bow tie while Verona wore a blue dress with matching high heels. Her hair was extra wavy today. She must've done something to it to make it look like that.

"Oh my gods, Verona! You look gorgeous!" Astrid and Verona exchanged a girly hug.

"Thanks girl. You look great yourself! Are those new earrings?"

"Yes they are! Thank you for noticing." The girls continued talking about whatever while Tuffnut and I talked.

"Wow Tuff," I said, "You got all dressed up." He brushed some imaginary dust off of his suit.

"Yes, well when you really care about someone, you want to do everything you can to show her you care. For me, that's buying a *20 gold coin suit." Tuffnut was smiling big. I think he really did like Verona and didn't care how much he had to spend for her.

"Well that's really nice Tuffnut." I looked at Verona, "You've got a great girl." I patted him on the back. "Oh by the way," I asked, "Have you seen Fishlegs around anywhere. He's supposed to be with your sister."

"Well my sister left the house before I did. They should already be here."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks. I'll keep a look out." The girls came back from their talk. Verona took Tuffnut back and left to enter the Ball room. Astrid took me back and we walked in together. I told her, "Well I think Fishlegs is already inside. I'll try to find him later, I guess."

Inside, there was a band playing on stage. The place was lit by a few torches and some mirror plates hanging off of the ceiling reflecting the light every which way. It was loud and the floor was pumping, but it was fun. We did group dances with Tuff, Ruff Verona and Fishlegs, but once a slow song came on, Astrid and I danced by ourselves. Her hands were wrapped around my neck while my hands were gently placed on her waist. We swayed side to side slowly to the music.

"This is really fun, Hiccup," Astrid said to me, "I'm really glad you asked me. I don't think I would've have been as happy if I went with Snotlout instead." She pulled me closer into a hug. Her head rested on my shoulder. I held her close as we danced, rubbing her back slowly. After a while, Astrid tapped me on my shoulder.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup, look. It's Fishlegs and Ruffnut." I turned around and saw them locked in a very long and passionate kiss. I smiled wide. I was glad to see Fishlegs and Ruffnut hitting it off. I continued to dance with Astrid until the band called out…

"Alright now it's time to dance with a partner who you haven't brought to the dance. I call this the switch up." Astrid smiled and went to Tuffnut. Fishlegs danced with a girl I didn't know, and I got…

Oh no...


	6. How To Control Yourself

CHAPTER 6: How To Control Yourself

Next thing I knew, I had my hands on Verona's waist and we were slow dancing together. My heart was racing and my mind was about to blow. Yes, it was great to be dancing with the girl I had a crush on since 5th grade, but I had a new appreciation to Astrid and I didn't want to betray her by doing anything stupid that I would regret.

Verona's fingers were playing with my hair as she held her hands behind my neck, her fingers locked within each other. "This is a great song," She said.

"Yeah," I blankly agreed. "It's an okay song." I couldn't focus well. I was just trying to control myself. I was finally dancing with my dream girl, but I was with Astrid, and I needed to respect that.

"Hiccup, don't pretend that you don't have a crush on me. We both know that you have longed for me since 6th grade."

"Actually it was 5th," I corrected.

"This thing with Astrid," She continued, "Is just a phase. You know it's me you really want to be with." I couldn't argue that. Yes I did want to be with her. But I wanted to be loyal to Astrid and thought that Verona should be loyal to Tuffnut. I made this point to her.

"W-w-well what about Tuffnut," I stammered, "Your boyfriend." At this she leaned her head in close to mine.

"I won't tell if you don't." Then the unthinkable happened. She kissed me. Her lips were pressed hard against mine. Caterpillars erupted into butterflies in my stomach and were fluttering all around. It was the most intense and wonderful kiss in the world. But I had to break it. I stepped back, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No, no no no." I stammered again. "We can't do this. Even if I do love you, it's wrong. I can't betray Astrid and… and you can't betray Tuffnut."

"I don't have to betray Tuffnut," she was almost about to cry, "because he already betrayed me." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Tuffnut would do something like that.

"No, not Tuffnut," I said, "I've known him forever. He wouldn't do that."

"He would. I caught him a couple of nights ago, kissing another girl. He doesn't know I know." She did start to cry now. I wrapped my arm around her and she buried her head into my chest.

"So if he cheated on you why did you still go to the Ball with him?" I asked her.

"Come on," She said, "It's the Ball. I didn't want to miss this. But I will tell him tonight, after we leave." She buried her head back into mine, just enjoying the comfort. I rested my head on top of hers (her hair smelled amazing) and closed my eyes. I was still swaying to the music. I was almost lost in the moment when I heard a grunt. "Ehem."

I look up to see Astrid standing there with her arms crossed glaring at us. I push Verona away, softly, and start to explain.

"No, Astrid it's not was it seems. She just needed a hug. She's had a rough time with Tuffnut and…"

"I know," she said.

"You know?" I asked. Verona was starting to fix her hair.

"Yes," Astrid said, "You know when we were outside and you and Tuffnut were talking, Verona was telling me the whole story." Verona nodded in agreement. Hm. I guess I'm not the only one who nods.

"But," I said, "Tuffnut said he loves Verona. He bought a 20 gold coin suit just for you."

"Well," Astrid said, "While I was dancing with Tuffnut, we kind of brushed on that subject. He said that he was sorry and that was his way of showing that he still cared about you. Verona." She turned her attention on Verona. She was listening. "He really is sorry. You don't know the whole story. She kissed him. That's what you saw. But what you didn't see was him pushing her away. He really does love you Verona."

Tears filled up in Verona's eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Oh wow," she said. "I'm so happy. He really does love me! He's not just a two timing cheat! I'm going to go back to him." And then Verona was off. Astrid and I returned to our dancing position.

"In full disclosure," I said to my dancing partner, "Verona kissed me earlier." Astrid looked like she was getting mad, "But," I recovered, "I pushed her away. She just wanted to get back at Tuffnut. It meant nothing." Maybe not to her, but to me it was the most amazing kiss ever. I was really sorry I head to break it.

"Well," Astrid started to smile again, "Thank you for being so honest. You are the cutest guy ever." I smiled back. It meant a lot to me to hear that. I never thought that I would get a girl like Astrid to dance with me, and then, there she was.

"Um," I started to say, "After the Ball, can we still…" Astrid's eyes started to look more beautiful than ever, "Can we still be a couple?" I waited for her reply. She didn't seem disgusted by the idea so that must be a good sign. After a while, she nodded. Great, she does it too.

"Yes. Yes, I would love that." She lean in closer and gave me a kiss. "That's for taking me to the Ball and for being the cutest boyfriend I ever had." Well I wasn't the hottest or the strongest or the most handsome, but I was the cutest, and that was better than the rest to me.

The End


End file.
